Samurai Sentai Shinkenger the Movie: The Fateful War
is the film adaptation of the 2009 Super Sentai Series ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. The film was released in Japanese theaters on August 8, 2009, as a double-bill with the film . Some footage from this movie is used for the Power Rangers Samurai team up movie Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie. The film was released on Blu-ray and DVD on April 28, 2016. Synopsis Trapped in a war with the unrelenting Kusare Gedoshuu forces, the Shinkenger must discover and awaken a power of the first Shinken Red to finally bring the enemy down. Plot The Shinkengers battle the newly revived Kusare Gedoushu Aburame Manpuku and his army for three days. The wounded and tired Shinkengers nearly lose, had the Kusare Gedoushu not needed to regain energy by soaking in the Sanzu River. As their wounds are treated, Jii reveals they he has found the Secret Disk used by the first Shinken Red to seal Manpuku at the Genryu Temple, which lies in the middle of Kusare Gedoushu territory. Using Ryunosuke and Kotoha's plan to sneak in disguised as members of the Nanashi Company, Takeru gets the Founding Secret Disk only to see that it is actually a cryptic message left by the first Shinken Red Shiba Retsudō of obtaining power when facing it. Unable to decipher the riddle, the Shinkengers lose hope until they overhear children praying and decide to face the Kusare Gedoushu without the Disk. The next day, the Shinkengers confront the Kusare Gedoushu once more. The vassals hold off the Kusare Nanashi Company members as Shinken Red battles Manpuku. Elsewhere, not wanting his quarry to die by another's hand, Juzo attempts to join the fray as Genta intervenes and becomes Shinken Gold to fight Juzo. Losing to Manpuku, Shinken Red realizes the meaning behind Retsudō's message as he uses the Secret Disk to break the seal Retsudō placed on Manpuku's body to restore the Disk's full power. This turns it into the Kyoryu Disk and turns Shinken Red into Hyper Shinken Red, and his Shinkenmaru into the Kyoryumaru. With these newfound powers, Hyper Shinken Red single handily defeats the Kusare Nanashi before slaying Manpuku. Reviving into giant size, Manpuku opens up into his true form which overpowers Tenku-Shinkenoh until the Kyoryumaru transforms into the Kyoryu Origami and bites off the Kusare Gedoshu's snake head before combining with Shinkenoh to form Kyoryu-Shinkenoh to destroy Manpuku once and for all. Continuity and Placement *The only place this movie could be placed in continuity is in between Act 24 and Act 25, because: **In the movie, Genta is aware that Juzo is an enemy and not just a food critic. He learns of Juzo's true intentions at the end of Act 23. **Act 23 is the start of Dokoku's summer anger tantrums, which carry over into the movie. **Act 24 is the first time the Shinkengers see the Nosakamata. Characters Shinkenger Allies *Hikoma Kusakabe *Retsudo Shiba (Shinken Red I) Villains *Kusare Gedoshu **Manpuku Aburame **Nanashi Company *Gedoshu **Dokoku Chimatsuri **Dayu Usukawa **Fuwa Juzo **Shitari of the Bones Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Child: , Suit actors * Shinken Red, Shinkenoh: Hirofumi Fukuzawa * Shinken Blue: Yoshifumi Oshikawa * Shinken Pink: Sanae Hitomi * Shinken Green: Yasuhiro Takeuchi * Shinken Yellow: Miwa Hashiguchi * Shinken Gold: Jiro Okamoto * Doukoku Chimatsuri, Daikaioh: Hideaki Kusaka * Dayu Usukawa: Yūichi Hachisuka * Shitari of the Bones: Masaru Ōbayashi * Juzo Fuwa, Shinken Red (sub): Riichi Seike * Manpuku Aburame: Tsutomu Kitagawa Songs ;Ending theme * "Shirokujimuchū Shinkenger ~Ginmakuban~" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Hideaki Takatori ** Arrangement: Project.R (Hiroaki Kagoshima) ** Artist: Shinkengers (Tori Matsuzaka, Hiroki Aiba, Rin Takanashi, Shogo Suzuki, Suzuka Morita, Keisuke Sohma) & Hideaki Takatori Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Kyoryu (Shinkenmaru), Kyoutsuu (Rekka Daizantou), Shishi (Rekka Daizantou), Kyoryu (Hyper Mode), Tora (Tora Origami), Kyoryu (Kyoryu Origami) *Shinken Blue - Kyoutsuu (Water Arrow), Ryuu (Water Arrow), Kajiki (Kajiki Origami), Hidden Shield *Shinken Pink - Kyoutsuu (Heaven Fan), Kame (Heaven Fan), Hidden Shield *Shinken Green - Kyoryu (Shinkenmaru), Kyoutsuu (Wood Spear), Kuma (Wood Spear), Kabuto (Kabuto Origami), Hidden Shield *Shinken Yellow - Kyoutsuu (Land Slicer), Saru (Land Slicer), Hidden Shield *Shinken Gold - Sushi (Sushi Changer), Ebi (Ebi Origami), Ika (Ika Origami) Notes *Hyper Shinken Red and the Kyoryu Disk make their next appearance in Act 31. *Matching its real world premiere, the events of this movie are stated by the narrator as taking place in summer of the year Heisei 21 (2009). *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger the Movie: The Fateful War'' was also shown as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html See Also TV movie which used some of the footage from this movie. References External links *DCD-Shin.jp - Official movie website hub *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger The Movie: The Fateful War - Official movie website Category:Sentai Movies Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Summer Movies